moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Society of Shadows
The Society of Shadows is a white collar mercenary organization that seeks to maintain the status quo. The Society is very capable of committing both good and bad deeds, but it will always be something that’s of benefit to the organization. ---- The following is contained within the folds of a pamphlet made of fine light yellow paper and black ink. No one is seen distributing the pamphlets, but they are found in places of easy sight and reach. Azeroth is not a great place. The Alliance has been and always will be on a warfront. People are dying and suffering every day, sometimes face down on the battlefield, sometimes betrayed in their own homes. This world is prone to crisis after crisis, and each crisis leaves behind a piece of itself to fester long after resolution. Cultists, demons, monsters both visible and not, and even plain bad people plague us day and night. There is nothing wrong with this. When people and ideas die, they make way for new ideas and people to replace them. When there is pain and suffering, that suffering is either opposed with solutions, or weaponized for efficiency. In the absence of utter destruction and total stagnation, there is progress. The wars that are fought should stay fought. What peace exists should exist where it is found. Those who thrive will still thrive. Those who suffer will still suffer. There is nothing wrong with this, and we intend to keep it that way. The Society of Shadows is a business and organization that seeks to maintain that bottom line of progress not only in each of our members but in the world. The world does not need change, but that does not mean we as people do not. We are here to better ourselves, and the world as it is right now is the best platform for all people to better themselves. If an individual ascribing to doctrine, morality, or a singular idea finds exception to this, we welcome discourse and ask you to come challenge our ideas with yours. If our ideas and actions are something an individual is curious about, we welcome the same. If an individual wishes to join our organization, we have many assets and comforts to offer. Should that individual decide they do not belong, they may leave. I say these things, because regardless of what people say or do to us, within or without, we will always be here. We are not here to save lives or destroy them. Let the heroes and villains do those things as they please. We will still be here regardless. We will still have something to gain. All that said, here is my word of advice I give to all members, and that I now give to all who read this. Always remember. No matter where you are, what you do, what you aspire to, or what you face, your greatest and most powerful asset will be you. Always you. This is what we practice in The Society of Shadows. :~ Matriarch Amyren Autumnlight, of The Society of Shadows Who We Are The Society of Shadows is a Medium-RP guild with a very supportive community OOC. Some of us also raid or PvP, but what we tend to talk most about is our RP and RP on the server. We’re always helping each other improve our RP, get better at PvE/PvP, or just chat. The Society of Shadows is a white collar mercenary guild whose main interest is maintaining the status quo. Modeled after large businesses and corporations, worth is weighed by what assets are gained and lost. The guild alignment would best be described as “neutral at the expense of others.” The Society of Shadows is very capable of committing both good and bad deeds, but it will always be something that’s of benefit to the organization. IC personality-wise, the kind of players we’re looking for are those who are more inclined towards self-interest and who are willing to be a part of a group who’s first priority and interest are themselves. IC Rules and Guidelines *Be respectful to the organization and fellow members. The organization is your asset, income and ally. Treat it well and it treats you well in turn. *Be open to criticism from peers and superiors. Here in the organization the words we say are actually meant to improve each other. Weakness ignored is weakness left to sore and fester. *We’re professionals and individuals of a certain class and demeanor. If you want to act like a thug, you will be treated like a thug. Not everyone is a charming noble, but even a child knows how to say “Please,” and “Thank you.” *No showboating or creating spectacles for others to see with our name on it. We are not heroes, villains, or a stage for attention-drawing antics. *If you have a serious problem that pertains to both yourself and the interests of the organization, then do not be apprehensive of bringing attention to it. *Do not actively work against the interests of the organization and its members. You would think this should go without saying, but some members may misunderstand our mission and find it acceptable to try to undermine the organization in an attempt to improve self image and worth. Such actions will result in termination from the organization. *A member is not obligated to tend to every job or event the organization brings forth, but some presence and contribution is to be expected. If you vanish off the face of the world for a long period of time, we have to assume you are no longer party to the organization and its assets. OOC Rules and Guidelines *Basic grammar and spelling, especially during RP. *Have respect for others. This is everyone’s server, not just ours or certain guilds’. *Do not act inappropriately. We’re a guild of adults, not teens. *No godmodding in RP, with anyone. *Keep drama to a minimum and keep serious arguments in whispers. *We’re open to joking around, but please be tasteful. *Be mindful of the fact that some of the Society’s RP will be morally questionable. *If you have a problem with a member, are being trolled or harassed, or have any problem resulting from being a member of the guild, bring it to our attention. *During the interview process, if our officers feel that you or your character would not be a good fit for the guild, then we are not obligated to invite you. How to Join We meet people seeking to join on a case by case basis. Higher levels are preferred but low level characters are not barred. We do not, however, accept Death Knights lower than level 70. Neither do we accept characters under level 20. We accept all classes IC and OOCly. Some classes or some back-stories may fit better ICly than others, but as a guild community we do not discriminate against classes. We accept Alliance races, but will not accept races or half-races that are made up, not a part of World of Warcraft lore, or have no business being in public. Players seeking to join The Society of Shadows do so with an in-game interview with two guild officers, either at the same time or separately. Whisper officers to make your interest known so that meet up arrangements can be made. Officers to look out for are Amyren, Eclo, Arrowshifter, Thraxxal, and Giminki. It is also entirely possible to get an interview appointment set via open IC walk-up, but we still would like to talk to you OOC to get to know you a little. You can also mail our characters, too. Guild Ranks Matriarch – GM Head – Co-GM Silencer – Officer Shadow – IC member Shade – IC member Member – IC member Ward – unofficial IC member OOC/Contractor – OOC rank or unofficial IC member If you have any questions about the guild or our RP, then please, whisper us in-game or respond to this thread. As always, of course, walk-up RP with any of our members is fine. Art courtesy of Elrosin! References Adapted from the recruitment post made by Amyren on the Moon Guard Forums. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:The Society of Shadows Category:Political Movements Category:Political Organizations